Succès imprévu
by DelfineNotPadfoot
Summary: Traduction de Unplanned Success, de Mibamonster. - "Juste toi, moi, et tous les troisièmes années qui ne savent pas comment aller à Pré-au-Lard. Ça va être génial." OS, James et Lily
1. Succès imprévu

Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction anglaise Unplanned Success, écrite par Mibamonster (qui utilise le monde de notre chère J.K. Rowling). Merci à Clémence pour sa relecture minutieuse !

Les commentaires seront les bienvenus, et seront traduis pour que l'auteur puisse les lire dans sa langue !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Succès imprévu

C'était ridicule, décida James, absolument ridicule. Il était majeur, Préfet-en-chef, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il avait fait face à McGonagall là où des âmes plus courageuses que lui auraient fui ; il avait aidé ses amis dans de bons et mauvais moments ; il n'avait pas de mal à parler aux filles. D'ailleurs, il aimait ça. Alors pourquoi était-ce si difficile de simplement aborder Lily et de lui dire qu'elle était jolie aujourd'hui ? Ou, si c'était trop dur, uniquement de lui dire « Salut » ?

Sirius agita sa main devant le visage de James.

- Hé, Cornedrue ! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

- Ouais, dit James, bien sûr. J'ai du temps après l'entraînement de Quidditch.

Derrière eux, Peter ricana.

- Il me semble que Cornedrue avait l'esprit ailleurs.

- Et je crois savoir où, dit Remus en faisant un signe de tête en direction d'un groupe de filles qui discutaient et riaient près des fenêtres.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et passa son bras autour des épaules de James, le traînant vers Lily et ses amies.

- Ça a assez duré. Il est temps que tu retentes ta chance avec elle. Qui sait ? Elle pourrait peut-être dire « oui » cette fois. T'as rien à perdre !

- Sauf ma fierté.

- Tu en as encore assez, ne t'en fais pas, rétorqua Sirius, lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers les filles. Bonjour, mesdames. Mon cher ami James aimerait parler à Lily ; vous voulez regarder et vous moquer de lui ?

Il relâcha James en souriant d'un air satisfait. Deux amies de Lily gloussèrent, mais Lily avait un regard curieux.

- Oui, on doit encore trouver comment on va s'organiser pour le weekend à Pré-au-Lard, hein ? dit-elle, ses cheveux roux capturant la lumière et s'embrasant alors qu'elle regardait sa montre. Je suppose qu'on peut faire ça maintenant, avant d'aller en Potions ?

- Euh, d'accord, dit James en saisissant la poignée de son sac.

_Tu es capable de discuter avec elle. Tu le fais tout le temps. Arrête d'être nerveux._

- Oui. Allez parler du weekend à Pré-au-Lard ensemble, et ensuite, Cornedrue, quatre heures devant la statue de Gunhilda, OK ?

Sirius était déjà en train de retourner vers Peter et Remus, ses yeux toujours sur James. Avec son large sourire caractéristique, il ajouta :

- Et Cornedrue ? Sois sage.

- Je ne ferai rien que tu ne ferais pas, répondit James.

- J'imagine que ça n'exclut absolument rien, dit Lily en fouillant dans son sac pour en sortir un agenda et une plume.

- Lil, on va déjeuner. A tout à l'heure, lui dit une fille de Poufsouffle. Elle lança un rapide sourire à James puis elle partit en compagnie des autres filles, emmenant leur blabla avec elles. James crut entendre son nom une ou deux fois et se demanda à combien elles estimaient ses chances.

Il se rappela d'avoir l'air décontracté, et mit donc ses mains moites dans les poches de sa robe. C'était absurde qu'après toutes ces années il se sente encore aussi nerveux quand il parlait à Lily. Il pouvait avoir un conversation normale, civile, avec elle. Il en était capable. Quel bon moyen y avait-il pour entamer une conversation comme ça ? Il pouvait toujours parler des cours qu'ils avaient en commun, ou peut-être lui demander ce qu'elle voulait faire à Noël, ou...

- Comment ça se passe, le Quidditch ?

Sa question le prit de court et il lui fallut un peu trop de temps pour formuler sa réponse.

- Ça se passe très bien. L'équipe... Ça se passe bien. Je veux dire... Les joueurs sont très bons.

- Sophie dit que ton programme d'entraînement est horrible, dit-elle en plaçant une bouteille d'encre sur le rebord de fenêtre. Elle a dit quelque chose comme... quatre entraînements par semaine ?

- On a bientôt notre premier match. Je veux qu'on gagne, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

_Et si elle pensait que je suis un tyran qui profite des entraînements de Quidditch pour torturer les gens ?_

Lily fit une grimace.

- Je suis tellement contente de ne pas être dans cette équipe. S'entraîner par ce temps...

Elle regarda dehors, où le pluie du mois de novembre tombait à torrent. Deux jours plus tôt, ils avaient même eu de la neige – il avait arrêté l'entraînement plus tôt que prévu de peur qu'ils ne gèlent sur leurs balais.

- Eh bien, pour un vrai fan de Quidditch, la pluie est un défi à vaincre, et si on reste fort et qu'on s'entraîne dur, ça paiera au final, dit-il en hochant la tête gravement, la main sur le cœur.

Les lèvres de Lily se courbèrent en un sourire impertinent.

- C'est ce que tu leur dis quand tu les forces à aller dehors ?

- Tout ce qui pourrait les motiver est bon à prendre, admit-il. Tu vas venir au match, hein ? Même si le temps est atroce ?

- Bien sûr. Tu ne penses pas que je louperais ton premier match en tant que capitaine ?

Quelque chose dans l'éclat de ses yeux verts sembla réduire en bouillie le ventre de James, mais en bien. D'une façon qui lui donna assez d'assurance pour lui demander de sortir avec lui – si elle n'avait pas continué à parler avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

- Donc, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être bien si on proposait aux troisièmes années d'aller au village avec l'un de nous. Disons par exemple que s'ils ont fait signer leur formulaire, ils doivent se rendre quelque part à dix heures pour qu'ils viennent avec nous, dit-elle en trempant sa plume dans l'encre et en la tenant au-dessus de la page vierge de son agenda. Parce que je me souviens avoir été vraiment perdue, sans savoir où je devais aller quand on a pu y aller pour la première fois, et j'ai fini par demander des indications à Rusard...

- Oh, répondit-il dans un tressaillement. Ça n'a pas dû être plaisant.

- J'étais _terrifiée_, dit-elle en secouant la tête lentement.

- Marquée à vie ?

- Évidemment. Je fais encore des cauchemars où au lieu de Pré-au-Lard, il m'envoie dans une clairière remplie de dragons. Ou de cuillères, ajouta-t-elle, pensive. On n'a pas idée, mais voir un champ plein de cuillères à café fait peur, d'une certaine façon.

- Je suis certain que tu as raison, répondit-il en clignant des yeux.

- Désolée, dit-elle, relevant la tête vers lui et laissant échapper un petit rire. Je te parle de cuillères à café. Je suis capable d'avoir des conversations intéressantes, vraiment. Ma vie porte sur plus de choses que de simples couverts.

- Non, non, j'aime bien les petites cuillères, dit-il rapidement. On ne leur témoigne vraiment pas assez notre reconnaissance. Ni dans la vraie vie, _ni _dans les rêves.

Ils restèrent silencieux puis les yeux de James rencontrèrent ceux de Lily et ils se mirent à rire, un peu gênés. Lily enleva ses cheveux de sa figure et retrouva son calme, bien que ses joues étaient plus rouges que d'habitude.

- Euh... Donc. Ça ne me dérange pas de faire ça, ni de revérifier leurs formulaires. Parce que maintenant que la date est fixée et tout, on n'a plus grand chose à organiser, si ?

- Non. Non, probablement pas, dit-il en fixant son morceau de parchemin intact.

- OK. Alors je ferai ça.

Elle ferma son agenda et, après une légère hésitation, le rangea dans son sac. En coinçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle dit :

- James ? Si tu as déjà prévu quelque chose, ce n'est... Euh... Je pensais juste que, est-ce que tu aimerais... guider les troisièmes années avec moi ? Me tenir compagnie avant qu'ils ne me rendent folle ? Peut-être boire une bière au beurre après ? Je paye, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il ne répondait pas.

James ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que la regarder bouche bée, résistant à la forte envie de faire une danse victorieuse. _Aller boire une bière au beurre avec Lily. Ce serait..._

- Tu veux dire, comme un rendez-vous ?

_Reste calme._

- Comme un rendez-vous, confirma-t-elle. Ou comme des amis, si ça te met plus à l'aise.

_Comme un rendez-vous._

_Comme. Un. Rendez-vous._

- OUI !

Il serra ses poings et les lança en l'air en balançant ses hanches au rythme de la musique intérieure de son bonheur. Lily voulait sortir avec lui. Il allait sortir avec Lily. Et ouais. Et... ouais. Il lui fallut deux secondes et trois premières années rieurs pour se rendre compte qu'il ressemblait à un idiot, et il laissa vite retomber ses bras. Il se racla la gorge.

- Je voulais dire qu'un rendez-vous serait bien.

Lily se mordit la lèvre – il était presque certain que c'était pour s'empêcher de se moquer de lui.

- D'accord. Alors c'est un rendez-vous.

- Juste toi, moi, et tous les troisièmes années qui ne savent pas comment aller à Pré-au-Lard. Ça va être génial.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Alors que ses entrailles avaient d'abord ressemblé à de la pulpe, elles étaient maintenant comme de l'air. Ou peut-être que ses veines étaient parcourues de lumière, le rendant étourdi et fou de joie.

- OK, euh..., commença Lily en jetant son sac sur son épaule. Je pense que je mettrai une annonce pour eux, alors, et on... se voit plus tard ?

- Se voir plus tard serait vraiment génial, dit-il en acquiesçant.

- Super. On se voit en Potions, alors.

Et sur ces mots, elle s'en alla. James continua de la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'angle du couloir ; mais avant qu'elle ne tourne, il la vit taper dans ses mains et faire une pirouette bien plus élégante que sa danse à lui, mais pas moins heureuse.

Il s'appuya contre le mur en pierre, toujours en affichant un large sourire qui, il le savait, ne quitterait jamais son visage.

- Je savais que je pouvais le faire.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à le dire à Sirius.

* * *

~ FIN ~


	2. Les reviews et leur traduction

REVIEWS de Succès Imprévu

* * *

From: A Little Cherry

_Ah c'était génial ! J'ai beaucoup aimé et ça m'a bien fait rire. Pauvre James, toujours humilié x). Enfin bref, bravo à l'auteur, et merci à toi, chère traductrice !_

Ah, that was awesome! I really liked it and it made me laugh a lot. Poor James, always humiliated! Well in short, hats off to the author, and thank you, dear translator!

* * *

From: Rosalieemmamailie

_Hahah C'est juste excellent ! Très mignon !_

Haha, it's just excellent! Very cute!

* * *

From: fanHPTW

_J'adore, trop mignon._

I love it, so cute.

* * *

From: Bebux Cousinette (guest)

_J'aime ! Un peu trop courte, car les histoires d'amour on aimerait qu'elles durent sans cesse mais j'aime j'aime :)_

I like it! A bit too short, because love stories should never end, but I like it, I like it :)


End file.
